


We'll continue this later

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagachika Hideyoshi visits his favorite ghoul family in the world--the Kanekis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll continue this later

Nagachika Hideyoshi sighed and squared his shoulders. He lifted his hand to knock on the Kanekis’ door when it suddenly opened. One of Hide’s eyebrow lifted in confusion—there was no one at the door.

"Ooooff!" Hide stumbled as two little kids glomped his feet. "Hey!"

The black haired kids giggled and looked up at Hide simultaneously. “Hello Uncle Hide! We smelled you so we opened the door for you, since Otou-san and Okaa-san are trying to do something in the kitchen.”

Hide blinked as the he processed what the toddler twins relayed to him. “Your parents are doing something in the kitchen?” He let himself in, legs heavy with the additional weight of the two four-year olds on each leg. “Tell me, Saki-chan…are they in there for a  _ **long time**_?” Hide smiled as he lifted the little girl up in his arms.

  
"Yes Uncle!" 

Hide kissed her cheek and let her down. He then lifted the little boy in his arms. “Say, Kouki-kun, have Otou-san and Okaa-san been making  ** _loud noises_**  in the kitchen?”

"Yes Uncle!" The boy grinned, his purple eyes shining in happiness as his Uncle Hide ruffled his hair. "Oh! Otou-san told us  _ **not to go in there**_  too!”

Hide grinned as he placed Kouki beside his twin sister. “Kids, have you heard Okaa-san  _ **screaming**_?”

The twins nodded vigorously.

Hide laughed. “Well kiddos, it looks like your parents are planning to give you two little brothers and sisters!”

The twins tilted their heads to the side innocently. “How?”

Hide gulped. “O-oh..well, that’s—-OW!” He rubbed the top of his head where Kaneki Ken slapped him. “What the he—OW! Man!”

"Stop spouting nonsense, Hide." Kaneki sighed. "And no cursing in the house!" He then slapped Hide painfully.

The twins ran to their father and hugged his legs. “Otou-san! Will we get baby brothers and sisters?”

"What?" Kaneki Touka stepped out the kitchen, holding a tray of delicious-smelling (at least, to the twins and Hide) food.

"Okaa-san!" The kids screamed in delight. "Food!" And they ran towards their mother.

Touka placed the food on the table before turning to her beloved children, “Kids, wash your hands first then..you get to eat with Uncle Hide, okay?”

"YES!"

As soon as the kids ran to the bathroom, the couple turned to Hide—eyes blazing in annoyance.

"So…you guys..were not—?"

**"NO!"**  Touka flushed at Hide’s implication.

"For God’s sake, Hide. We were cooking!" Kaneki growled.

Hide gulped. “Eh? I’m sorry?”

Kaneki cracked his fingers.

**"STOP, MAN!"**

End.

**_Bonus:_ **

_"Stop kissing me!"_

_"But…you smell so much more delicious than these…food, Tou-ka-chan~"_

_"STOP!"_

_"Why don’t you want me kissing you?"_

_"Because I’ll get distracted! We have to cook, Ken."_

_"Fine.."_

_"….we’ll continue this..later though.."_

_"In our room?"_

_"Yes, when Saki and Kouki are in bed. So help me here or else!"_

_"Okay, Touka-chan~"_

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the first day of Touken Week
> 
> I’m not even sorry. Just to clear things up, Hide was visiting the Kanekis if you didn’t notice. And no, they were not having sex in the kitchen (at least not when the kids are awake lol). They were cooking. Haha. Tell me what you think!
> 
> P.S : “Saki” means “blossom of hope” and “Kouki” means “light hope”


End file.
